Surprises
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Arizona whisks Callie away for a few well deserved days off and that proves to be just the first of many surprises. Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Arizona Robbins was excited, really excited. When she found out that Callie was going to be promoted to department head she knew she wanted to do something big for her girlfriend. So she had worked some dimple magic on Derek and gotten her and Callie both three days off. She had rented a cabin deep in the woods and packed the car that day without telling Callie. They would be together for 72 hours, no pagers, no calls to the hospital, just two people in love being together.

As excited as Callie was about being promoted to department head she was too exhausted to do much of anything by the time she got home. In fact she didn't even tell Arizona about her promotion, she just collapsed in bed with a mumbled good night.

Arizona grinned as she tucked Callie into bed after changing her into pajamas. Callie slept like the dead so it wasn't that difficult of a task to strip off her scrubs and replace them with an old college T-shirt. Then she made sure to set the alarm for 5 am so they could get to the cabin before noon. Kissing Callie's forehead softly she closed her eyes and snuggled in next to her girlfriend.

-

Callie woke with a start to the blaring of her alarm. "Why..." She groaned as she reached over her girlfriend and violently smacked the alarm off. Immediately once it was silent she flopped back down and snuggled into her girlfriend again.

Arizona giggled at Callie's antics and pushed the blankets off of both of them. "Wake up sleepy head. We have to get on the road before the traffic picks up." She said in a singsong voice. She was really looking forward to this three-day weekend, especially testing out the bearskin rug by the fireplace.

Callie whimpers as she's suddenly exposed to cold air. "What the hell." She groans as she blindly fumbles for the blankets. She loves her girlfriend, she really does, but right now she kind of wants to kill her.

"We are going on vacation." Arizona giggles as she slaps Callie's hands away from the blankets. "We both need to shower, eat, and then get on the road. It's a 6 hour drive from here and I want to make to the most of this vacation." Arizona trailed her hands lightly over her lover's torso to try to wake her up. Callie cracks one eye open at her girlfriend's words.

"Vacation?" She asks intrigued. She hasn't been on vacation in…well she actually couldn't remember when, that's how long it had been.

"Three days in a cabin in the woods, with wine, chocolate, great food, and a bear skin rug in front of the fireplace." Arizona grins brightly, the excitement clear in her voice.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Callie cries as she sits up suddenly. Rubbing her eyes groggily she looks down at Arizona. "You'd better not be joking." She threatens.

Arizona giggles and shakes her head. "I wouldn't joke about it. Derek gave us the time off because of your promotion." She trails a hand from Callie's hip to her knee. "And because I'm awesome."

"You're amazing." Callie says as she leans in and kisses her girlfriend. "Really, really amazing." She sighs as she tries to deepen the kiss. Arizona gets out of bed quickly before things can get any further.

"Come on we need to take a shower before we get on the road." Arizona says cheerily.

"Together?" Callie asks hopefully. She knows the answer will probably be no if Arizona has any sort of timeline, but she can't not ask.

"You go get the coffee ready while I shower and then I will make French toast while you shower." Arizona says as she gets clothes out for the day, making sure Callie sees her pull her blue and purple panties and bra out, Callie's favorites.

Callie raises her eyebrow when she sees Arizona's choice of underwear. It is going to a long trip. After looking Arizona up and down one more time she reluctantly gets up to make coffee.

-

Arizona opens the door to the cabin some six hours later. It was starting to snow lightly, the evergreens surrounding the cabin looking like they were from a movie. The inside of the cabin was simple but very nice. There was a main room, a king sized bed against one wall and a small bathroom on the other side of the room. A huge fireplace was on the third wall, a bear skin rug in front of it. The best part of the whole place in Arizona's opinion.

"Wow." Callie breathes as she takes everything in. Looking at her girlfriend's anxious expression she quickly wraps her arms around her and kisses her soundly.

"You're amazing." Callie sighs quietly. She had been skeptical when Arizona had told her that their surprise vacation was going to be spent at a cabin in the woods, but now that she was here she regretted ever doubting her girlfriend. Arizona grins before going to the car and grabbing their bags and the food.

"I got really good food but not the healthiest." Arizona giggles as she walks back into the cabin and puts everything down on the table.

"The best kind then." Callie replies as she watches her girlfriend with awe. No one has ever done anything like this for her before. Hell she'd been with guys who couldn't even remember her birthday. Seriously it's one day out of the entire year, how do you forget that? Arizona was different though, so amazingly different.

"I love you." Callie says tenderly.

"I love you too Calliope." Arizona replies with a smile as she wraps her arms around Callie's neck. She knows that Callie has never been treated like this before, and she's happy that she gets to be the one to do this for her. If anyone deserves to be pampered and shown exactly how amazing they are it's Calliope.

Callie smiles down at Arizona, loving how those simple words make her feel warm all over.

"You have no idea what you do to me." She sighs as she bends her head and kisses Arizona. It's slow and tender, and everything that kissing the love of your life should be.

Arizona jumps back when they're suddenly plunged into near darkness.

"What the…?" She walks over and flips the light switch, getting no response. Looking out the window she sees that it's snowed a good half a foot since they came in.

"Well, lucky we got here in time then." Callie says softly as she presses herself against Arizona's back and rests her hands on her hips.

"We should go get wood from the shed and build a fire before it gets cold in here." Arizona says.

"Then sexy time?" Callie asks with a childlike grin.

"Then sexy time." Arizona laughs at Callie's grin. "I want to test out the bear skin rug." She adds with a sexy smile before turning away and putting her jacket back on.

"Come on Grizzly Adams." Arizona calls as she walks out the door.

"Grizzly Adams? Really now?" Callie pouts as she grabs her coat and follows Arizona outside.

"One load should be enough for now." Arizona says as she moves the cover off of the woodpile, grabs a wheelbarrow, and begins filling it.

"Look at you little miss girl scout." Callie teases as she grabs some wood and helps fill the wheelbarrow.

"I was a girl scout in high school." Arizona tells Callie. "On my honor I will try to serve God and my country . . . Yeah I don't remember the rest." She laughs.

"Teenage Arizona in a uniform...I think I'd like that." Callie smirks as she helps push the wheelbarrow back to the cabin door.

"I was hot." Arizona giggles as she and Callie push through the now foot of snow.

"I bet you were." Callie says as she trails a hand over Arizona's ass.

Arizona presses back against Callie's hand briefly before pulling away to start the fire while Callie unloads the rest of the wood. The room glows red and orange as the fire takes hold. When Arizona turns around she looks like she was glowing as she's back lit by the flames.

"Damn you're hot." Callie mutters as she quickly strides forward and crashes their mouths together.

Arizona wastes no time in pressing her body firmly against Callie's. She loves when Callie takes control, loves the feeling of having someone fight her for dominance. Arizona moves her hands up, taking Callie's jacket off before undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Callie shivers as Arizona's nimble fingers make quick work of her shirt. She starts to fumble with Arizona's pants, cursing her trembling hands. Arizona had always had the ability to make her feel like a teenager from the very first kiss they shared at Joe's.

Arizona giggles, stepping back and quickly stripping down to just the panties and bra that Callie loves so much. Her skin almost glows in the firelight, her nipples taunt from the cold air of the cabin.

"Are you going to stand there gawking, or are you going to come over here?" Arizona asks as she raises an eyebrow innocently.

Callie gawks for a few more seconds before quickly stripping off her jeans, leaving her in only a red bra and matching panties, a color she knew drove Arizona crazy. Once she was free of her clothes she rushes to join Arizona in front of the fire.

Arizona pulls Callie down to the floor and they lay down facing each other. Arizona trails her fingers over Callie's side and hip, loving how smooth the Latina's skin feels.

"You wanna know something?" Arizona whispers, feeling like this moment was the most intimate of her life. "Something I have never told you before?"

"Of course." Callie replies softly. She loves intimate moments like this when they opened up to each other. She'd never had that with anyone before, and while the vulnerability of it still scared her at times, she loved how close she felt to Arizona in moments like this.

"Sometimes when I have free time at work and you're in surgery I go and watch. I know it's silly, but you are so effortless, so beautiful when you run an OR. I can't help but lose track of time. I have been late more than once because I've been watching you work." Arizona moved a few inches closer, brushing her nose against Callie's.

"Really?" Callie asks in awe, as she cranes her head back to look in Arizona's eyes. "I do the same thing, when I know you're up in the nursery or just doing rounds, I sneak up to the Peds floor and watch you." Callie admits, her voice little more than a whisper.

"I think we are both 15 year old girls deep down." Arizona says as she beams up at Callie. Moving her hand to Callie's back and undoing her bra she adds, "And 15 year old girls are horny."

"Very horny." Callie agrees with a smile as she quickly removes Arizona's bra. Arizona tosses her bra toward the couch, before letting Callie's join it.

"You know I have always been a breast girl." Arizona says, her voice dripping wet with lust. "And you Calliope have the best breasts ever." She adds with a grin.

"Only to you babe." Callie mumbles before leaning in to steal a kiss. As she does Arizona wraps her up in her arms, pressing their breasts together in the most devilish way.

"You know want I want for Christmas?" Arizona asks as she nips at the shell of Callie's ear softly.

"No. What?" Callie sighs as Arizona lavishes attention on her ear.

"You, in a sexy Mrs. Santa outfit, with high heels." Arizona almost purrs.

"Oh ya?" Callie replies with a smile. "Does that mean I get to decide which present you unwrap first?" She asks with a smirk.

"Maybe." Arizona blushes. "What do you want for Christmas?" She asks while she moves a hand down and slowly pulls off Callie's panties.

"You." Callie replies simply. She knows it's cheesy, really cheesy, but she still can't help herself. Arizona brings out a side of her that those who know her as the badass Ortho attending would never believe exists.

"You have gone soft Calliope." Arizona giggles. "Just lay back and let me do my magic." She says as she removes her panties and slowly presses Callie back on the bearskin rug.

"Only for you. As far as anyone else goes I'll break their hands as soon as look at them." Callie responds with a playful growl as she willing lets Arizona top her. Arizona looks down at her lover, sitting with their hips pressed together.

"Do you ever miss men? The thrusting and penetration and all?" Arizona asks, tracing her nipple with one finger.

"Miss it? I've never thought about it." Callie says surprised by the question, and the fact that she really hasn't thought about it. "I guess I might miss it if I ever thought about it, but I don't, not with you."

"Right answer." Arizona grins brightly. She bends over and starts kissing down her lover's body. She would never get tired of the unique taste of Callie's skin, the way it slid beneath her tongue or burned beneath her fingers.

"Would you like it fast or slow tonight Dr. Torres?" Arizona asks, cocking an eyebrow and settling between Callie's thighs.

"I've been thinking about you wearing those underwear too long to be able to handle it slow." Callie groans. Arizona grins and nods happily at eliciting this response.

"Hold on to something, I plan on rocking you to the core." Arizona husks out. With a slightly cocky look on her face she parts Callie's folds and blows across her bundle of nerves.

Callie shivers at Arizona's expression, before letting out a shuddering moan as the cold air hits her sensitive skin. Reaching down she tangles one hand in Arizona's hair as the other claws at the bear skin rug beneath her.

Arizona's hands were long and thin, perfect for working on tiny humans, and perfect for other things. She slides two fingers deep inside of Callie, as she wraps her lips around the bundle of nerves. She sucks lightly, flicking every so often with her tongue, as her fingers trust in and out.

"Oh God!" Callie cries, as Arizona quickly starts pushing her to the edge of what she's sure will be a mind-blowing orgasm.

Arizona smirks as her fingers starts to double their speed. She starts to flick her tongue harder, and just grazes Callie's clit with her teeth, wanting Callie to forget, to come undone without holding back.

Callie gasps as Arizona increases the pace of her movements and buries both hands firmly in her lover's hair. She can feel the waves of pleasure crashing towards her, fast. Until… She gasps as she feels the edge approaching, she's almost th...and then everything stops. Arizona's tongue, her fingers, everything just goes still. She wants to yell, to order her girlfriend to finish what she's started, but she can't speak.

Arizona braces herself for Callie's reaction as she stops all her movements. She's pleasantly surprised when Callie is too overwhelmed to start ranting at her. She waits for Callie's body to slowly calm down, waiting for the waves to recede before she starts up again using twice the speed and pressure.

Arizona smirks as she feels Callie wrap her legs around her neck so she can't pull away again. She's fairly certain that if she tried a stunt like that she might not make it back to work on Monday. Wrapping her lips even firmer around Callie's bundle of nerves she sucks as her fingers curl inside of her to reach the hidden spot that she knows will send her lover soaring.

With her legs firmly keeping Arizona in place Callie throws her hands above her head and grips the edge of the hearth for dear life as she shatters and comes hard with an ear splitting cry.

Arizona is panting hard when she untangles Callie's legs from around her neck. Callie had held her there, right against her most intimate place, as her orgasm hit her. Lack of oxygen aside, there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

"I am awesome." Arizona grins, still panting.

"Mmmm..." Is all Callie manages to moan in her sated state.

"Did you like my little trick?" Arizona asks, as she moves to lay against Callie's side, her dimples appearing in full force.

"Mmmm..." Callie moans, as she nods weakly and limply flops an arm over Arizona's hip.

"Go to sleep if you need to Calliope." Arizona whispers. She can wait for her turn, seeing Callie so blissed out is satisfaction enough right now. Besides, she'd rather Callie be fully awake for it anyway.

"Mmm..." Callie sighs. It seemed to the only sound she was capable of making at the moment.

"Can I have your foot massager?" Arizona asks, just seeing if Callie could think or not.

"Mmm-What? No!" Callie cries, as she lifts her head up with a start. "I'm not that tired." She pouts.

"I will have to work on that for next time." Arizona giggles, kissing Callie's lips softly. She snuggles against her girlfriend, content to just snuggle and enjoy the closeness for a while longer.

"Want some dinner?" Arizona asks, after lying in comfortable silence for a while.

"That depends." Callie sighs.

"On?" Arizona inquires.

"If we have to move." Callie responds simply.

"Yup. I brought some hot dogs we can cook over the fire." Arizona replies as she reaches over Callie in search of some clothes. Pulling on her panties and Callie's shirt she reluctantly stands up. Callie is about to protest the whole moving thing, but her stomach chooses that exact moment to grumble very loudly and very noticeably.

"Fine." Callie sighs as she stands up and grabs the quilt off the bed, plopping back down in front of the fire and wrapping it around herself.

"Care to join me?" She asks Arizona as she holds the quilt open.

Arizona grabs the hot dogs, buns, two beers and two metal rods to put the hot dogs on, then sits next to Callie, putting the hotdogs on the rods and handing one to Callie.

"I always want to join you." Arizona says lovingly.

"Good." Callie replies as she kisses Arizona chastely as the blonde settles in her arms.

-

"Callie?" Arizona asks, her head resting in Callie's lap as they lay by the fire. They had made love again, Arizona getting off that time.

"Ya?" Callie murmurs as she runs her hand through Arizona's soft hair.

"If Washington let us get married I'd be happy being your wife." She whispers, her voice small and a little innocent. She looks up, giving Calliope her famous dimpled grin. Callie looks down, her surprise quickly shifting to awe as she smiles down at her love.

"Be careful what you wish for, you might have to follow through on that promise one day." Callie teases, more to get a rise out of Arizona then anything else.

"I would be happy to." Arizona blushes a little, her hand holding Callie's over her heart. "If we lived in a civilized country like Canada we could get married."

"Then maybe we should move, or at least take a vacation, because the idea of being your wife..." Callie trails off as she stares into Arizona's crystal blue eyes. "It would..." Callie pauses again, blinking back tears before she continues. "It would make me very happy." She sighs. Arizona shifts up, kissing her girlfriend deeply in response to Callie's declaration.

"I love you Calliope Torres. And I would be honored to be your wife. One day we will be able to get married. Your father will walk you to me and all our friends will be there." Arizona proclaims as her hand strokes Callie's cheek softly.

"I love you too, so much." Callie replies softly as she turns her head and places a gentle kiss on Arizona's palm.

"You could always have a sex change." Arizona giggles, the thought coming to her so quickly she can't stop it from coming out of her mouth. Callie stares in a mixture a shock and abject horror as she tries to absorb what Arizona just said.

"Um...or not." She finally says matter of factly.

"You're right, you would look silly with a beard." Arizona giggles again at the images running through her head.

"Ok, apparently I didn't wear you out enough. That or you've been hanging out with Mark too much." Callie says with a chuckle.

"Well you did let him sleep in bed with us." Arizona mutters, putting her head on Callie's shoulder. "Never again by the way."

"Oh God, I know! I've never felt so uncomfortable in bed with someone in my life." Callie agrees instantly.

"Really? But you've slept in bed with Mark before." Arizona says as she tilts her head up so she can look at Callie's face.

"Well we didn't exactly sleep..." Callie starts but trails off quickly at the look on Arizona's face. "But that's beside the point." She quickly adds. "It just didn't feel right having him in our bed."

"Our bed?" Arizona can't keep the grin off her face. She and Callie were almost living together but Callie still hadn't asked her yet.

"Ya, I mean I know you still have your apartment, and for some reason I still put up with Yang, but...it is our bed. At least to me." Callie trails off nervously.

"Apartment 5C is empty. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I might have put a deposit down for us on it." Arizona says before kissing her deeply.

Callie smiles, softly at first before breaks into an ear splitting grin.

"Really?" She asks giddily. She needs to hear it again just be sure this isn't all some wonderful illusion she's conjured.

"You and me will be living together, across from the hospital, no Yang in the next room, no Mark right across the hall. I know him having to go up a flight of stairs is hard but you can deal." Arizona teases her girlfriend. She's ecstatic at how well Callie is taking this.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to deal with it. I'll definitely be able to deal." Callie sighs contentedly. She looks at her girlfriend in wonderment. How did she get to be this happy? This lucky?

"I could deal with anything so long as I had you." She whispers.

"You know I have never lived with a girlfriend before. It's going to be fun to have a roommate." Arizona smiles, her fingertips tracing Callie's lips.

"Seriously? Should I be worried by that?" Callie asks, genuinely surprised at this revelation.

"I never wanted to give up my space. But with you I am more than happy to." Arizona blushes, looking away sheepishly.

"You don't have to you know. We can wait." Callie says immediately. As excited as she is about the thought of living alone with Arizona, she doesn't want to do this if the blonde isn't ready. She rushed before things before, with George, with Erica, things ended badly and she doesn't want that this time.

"No I'm ready. More than ready." Arizona says quickly. "I just mean before you I wasn't ready." She explains, kissing down Callie's neck.

"I love you, you love me and we almost live together now." Arizona points out, hoping this will convince Callie she's sure about this.

"You're sure?" Callie asks, wanting to be 100% about this. It's becoming harder and harder to focus though as Arizona's lips find all the right spots on her neck.

Arizona moves back to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I am sure." She whispers softly, her voice low and soft.

"Super." Callie whispers back, just as softly, before capturing Arizona's lips in a tender kiss filled with all the love she feels for the amazing woman lying in her arms.

"Awesome." Arizona mutters against Callie's lips. She wants to make sure that Callie was alright with this but kissing her was too good.

"Think Cristina will be alright with this?" Arizona finally murmurs when they come up for air.

"Who cares." Callie mumbles as she gives in to the irresistible pull of Arizona's sweet lips. Pulling back to catch her breath Arizona laughs deeply.

"This is a big step Callie, but I think we're ready to take it. And being next to the hospital, we both know, is nice." Arizona says, knowing her girlfriend might need a little more assurance.

"It is very nice. Especially in the morning when we're running...late." Callie smirks.

"You and I will never have to worry about being late. Well I won't anyway." Arizona laughs, resting against Callie.

"Ha, ha, ha." Callie mocked dryly. "If you get to be late then so do I." She reasons as she nuzzles Arizona's neck.

"You're the head of your department now. You get to go to the Monday morning meetings. It's more exciting watching Lexie look at Mark." Arizona laughs, moaning softly under her girlfriend's attention.

"Well...maybe I can make it more exciting. We can hide in the back." Callie whispers as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"I'm sure Derek would really love that. Mark would watch too." Arizona snorts a little, making a face. Slowly she shifts so her head so it's next to Callie's.

"Ok on second thought let's just skip the Monday meetings and have fun at home." Callie suggests quickly.

"I think we should go to sleep now. Then tomorrow we should wake up and make love as the sun comes up." Arizona suggests, after she manages to stop laughing at Callie's sudden change of heart.

"I think that's a brilliant plan." Callie praises as she stands up and smiles as she holds out her hand.

Taking Callie's outstretched hand Arizona stands, grabbing the blanket and walking to the bed with Callie. They get into the large bed, cuddling together in the center.

"I love you Calliope. Good night." Arizona mumbles, half asleep as her head hits the pillow.

"Love you too babe." Callie sighs happily. Snuggling as close as she can to her girlfriend, she finally gives in to her exhaustion and drifts off to sleep with visions of marriage and building a home with her love dancing in her head.


End file.
